


Chickenpox

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No. I think Nino has chickenpox. What should I do?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chickenpox

It’s in the middle of the night when Sho felt a pair of squishy pudgy hands being pressed to his cheeks. The hands squeezed his face and shook it softly, obviously trying to make Sho awake.

“What happened?” Sho tried to sound as not annoyed as he could. He opened his eyes, sat up, and looked at his lover despite the darkness.

Nino was scratching his back while pouting rather cutely.

“Mosquitoes bit you? Come here,” Sho turned Nino around and helped Nino to scratch his back.

“It’s itchy, I feel sick, I don’t like it,” Nino whined; he suspiciously sounded like he’s about to cry like a three-year-old anytime soon

Nino rarely acts like this so when he did, Sho knew he’s probably sick for real.

“Come here, let me check-,” Sho pressed his palm to Nino’s forehead, ‘’-whoa, you have a fever.”  
Sho scrambled to reach the switch. Once the lights were on, Sho’s eyes widened and he panicked, “Oh God, Nino, what happened to your face?”

Nino didn’t even have the energy and will to ask about it. He just dropped his body back to the bed while scratching his sides.  
“I don’t know. Whatever it is, I don’t like it. It feels terrible, Sho kun. Help me.”

Sho narrowed his eyes and observed the red dots that were scattered on Nino’s milky skin. He was sure he had seen this kind of rash before, he just forgot where. And what.

After browsing through his memories - especially the ones that were related to his mom’s lectures about health and illness - he remembered it.

It was chickenpox. Most probably.

Sho backed away and asked carefully, “Nino, have you had chickenpox before?”

Nino shook his head, still scratching his body.

“Eum..,” Sho was nervous right then. He never had chickenpox too before, and it was really contagious. He climbed down the bed and racked his brain of what to do. He really really didn’t want to get infected.

“Sho kun, it’s really itchy, what should I do?” Nino started to sob. Sho remembered that Nino could really transform into a toddler when he’s sick.

Sho waved his phone as a sign that he was going to make a call. He strolled outside, face paler than Nino. In obvious danger like this, of course Sho would call the most reliable of all.

No. Not Jun because he’s useless unless for screaming and bitching out in that time of the day, it was Aiba.

“Pick up call?” Aiba asked right away.

“No. I think Nino has chickenpox. What should I do?” Sho whispered. He behaved as if suddenly Nino turned into a ghost.

“Take him to the doctor, you moron,” Aiba barked. But then, he realized it was shit hour in the morning, “Okay, take him first thing in the morning. Now give him talcum powder - you have it right? It’s inside the first aid box that Jun gave us - and pat his sweat away. Change his clothes too if you must. No sneaky sex, Sho chan, I warn you.”

“Uh huh,” Sho stormed to hunt the said talcum powder. He made a silent vow to thank Jun later, “I got it.”

“Sho chan,” Aiba started to talk again, in a more serious tone this time, “You know when Nino is sick, the main problem is not the disease, right? The problem is-”

“He’s channeling his inner child-self, yes,” Sho completed Aiba’s words. He knew doom had fallen upon him.

“Candies, games, and hugs. A lot of hugs. He’ll need those,” Aiba had pity in his voice, “But chickenpox is seriously contagious so unless you’re immune to it, you have a serious problem here, Sho chan.”

Sho sighed, “Yes. I- I’ll figure it out. Thanks, Aiba chan.”

“Good luck. I’ll pay a visit tomorrow,” Aiba said and hung up the phone.

With a regret shown on his face, Sho put gloves, a mask, a tremendous coat, and a pair of long trousers on himself. Then, he snatched candies from the top shelves and games from Nino’s corner of the house.

Sho came back to the bedroom and lined his ammo on Nino’s bedside table. Nino winced when he took a good look at his lover.

“Why do you look like you’re going to rob me?” Nino asked weakly, letting Sho lift his body and clothes nevertheless.

Sho subtly tried to change the subject, “I brought Mario and Dragon Quest, if you need the others just let me know.”

“Uhn,” Nino nodded, leaning to Sho completely while Sho pouring talcum powder to Nino’s back.

“And chocolates-,” Sho patted Nino’s body gently, “-they are still on the fridge. Call me if you want some.”

“Uhn,” Nino nodded again.

Sho ran to snatch a fresh shirt for Nino and helped the younger to wear it.

“Sho kun, hug me,” Nino whined.

Sho shuffled on his feet then went to the closet to take a huge teddy bear that no one ever knew where it came from.

“Sho kun?” Nino tilted his head, positively going to cry.

“I- uh- you have chickenpox, Nino. I’ve never had it so I-,” Sho felt guilty, really, “and I have Zero too, so-”

Nino shot his puppy gaze to Sho but then he took the teddy bear from Sho, “So you’re not going to hug me tonight? Is that so?”

“I’m sorry, Nino. I’ll be just outside,” Sho looked down on his feet.

“It’s okay. I don’t want you to get sick, anyway,” Nino said but he was obviously sad.

“I-”

“It’s okay, Sho,” Nino cut. He hugged the teddy bear to make a point, “Mr. Teddy here will accompany me just fine. He’s not as comfy and warm as _my_ Sakurai Sho but he will do.”  
Nino looked really really sad when he buried his face on the crook of the teddy bear’s neck, “He will do.”

Sho was already in front of the door when he heard Nino whispered with a voice that was so soft, innocent, sad, and child-like, “I love you, Sho kun, good night.”

Sho closed the door from the inside, removed his mask, coat, extra trousers, and gloves, and robbed the teddy bear from the sick man.  
The bear ended on the floor and Sho on the bed, hugging Nino.

“Hey, you’ll get-”

“The chickenpox,” Sho completed Nino’s sentence. He hugged the smaller tighter, “I don’t care. Chickenpox is just chickenpox. You need me and what a bad boyfriend I would be if I’m not there when you need me.”

“Are you sure?”

“As sure as my love to you; 100% sure.”

“You’re 100% moron,” Nino muttered but he smiled. His pudgy hands found their way to Sho’s cheeks once again.

“You’re 100% adorable spoiled brat,” Sho said as he kissed Nino’s forehead and lulled him to sleep.

The next morning, Aiba and Ohno found two young men with bodies full of tiny red dots scratching each other’s back while grinning stupidly.

Jun came an hour later, preaching about how stupid they were like there’s no tomorrow.


End file.
